Iren Warldov
Sir Iren Warldov, commonly revered as the Sword of the Morning (すをうど おうふ す もうにんぐ, Ashita no Yaiba), is the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, an exceptionally skilled unit tasked with protecting Fiore's King and his family. Iren is a knight and mage of great repute, as well as one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Kingdom of Fiore. In the past, he lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron until he was appointed by Neyo Vista to spearhead the Royal Guard. He is very well respected and known for his noble and valiant personality along with his rather strict way of doing things. Iren was the father of General Jillian Warldov, an old friend and close comrade of Raimo Vista and a celebrated hero that gave her life to save her men during a war with the nations of Isenburg and Seven many years ago. Despite that horrible tragedy, he proudly continues to lead the Royal Guard and is the strongest member of the squad. Appearance With age, Iren has gained a somewhat intimidating appearance. He usually has a stern look on his face contrary to his rather kind personality, with added help from the scar under his right eye. He is a tall man, standing at one inch over six feet and has a rather muscular build that would make any rookie cringe at the idea of meeting him in physical combat. Flowing past his neck is his long, grayish-white hair. Ever since childhood, Iren has always enjoyed having either long or mid-length hair, a preference he doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon despite climbing the ladder that is old age. Normally, his torso is clad in ornately designed armor with magical properties. He does not wear any armor on his legs as he claims it slows him down if anything. Flowing on his back is a red cape that has the crest of Fiore's flag on it. Along with that, he wears a pair of dark combat boots. Iren is known to give off both an air of grace and intimidation. While it is not rare to see him smile, it is rare to see him angered. However, when enraged, like with anyone, Iren is not a man to be messed with even more so than when he is calm. Iren has intense eyes that could make anyone of lesser skill flinch or at least keep their distance if he were to simply shoot a serious glare in their direction. As a result, he rarely has any of his subordinates even think of being disrespectful much less actually trying it. In his youth, Iren went in and out of having long and mid-length hair. At that time, his hair was simply white. He would normally wear moderate, red torso armor with a design on the front. His shoulders were both covered by metal guards and a single red flap on each side from the armor itself. Along with that he'd wear simple dark, blue pants. In addition, he'd wear silver gloves with two black straps on each forearm. In more formal settings, he'd enjoy decking himself out in clothes from high end stores and had a particular taste for style as noted by his wife and later his daughter, the late Jillian. Also, he was noted to be very handsome in those days of yesteryear. Personality According to Raimo Vista, Iren has always been a noble and kind man, and most importantly, a man of honor. However, he usually seen with a stern expression on his face, and as a result he can seem a bit foreboding to other people, usually those younger than him. His persona and air of grace have made him a good match for his position as Lord Commander, and the same could be said for when he lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He is seen as a role model and someone younger adults encourage their sons to be like. It can be said that Iren in some ways embodies the very essence of a knight and the primal traits often attributed to the occupation. Iren can be strict at times, especially with the younger members of the Royal Guard, not letting them get away with even the smallest of mistakes during any sort of mission. He holds a great love for him home country and has sworn to protect regardless of the sacrifice even if it be his own life. As such, he has no issues with dying and would ready to at any time. In his own words, he once said to one of the young guardsmen he had learned how to die a long time ago. Contrary to his present self, Iren was a bit different back in his youth. In those days, while still a man of honor and kindness. he was a bit of womanizer and quite cocky. According to him, his skills in swordsmanship and magic had gotten to his head at times. He would often flirt with all sorts of women in Crocus and other cities when traveling, and take many steps further if the opportunity presented itself. However, this all ended when he would meet the woman he would marry and later build a family with. Elise, they would meet at a ball and while his usual way of doing things would work, he soon learned that Elise was no woman to be trifled with despite her sweet personality. He quickly fell in love with her, though it was not easy for him to prove that he would stay faithful. However, things worked out and Iren dropped his arrogance and Casanova ''state of mind. Iren is noted to be very good at teaching and being a source a guidance. Many a times in his life, he has been the one people ran to for advice -- whether he was just a few months over 13 years of age or a few months over 43. Due to his age, he is very experienced in more ways in one and does not shy away from imparting this wisdom to those he believes needs it. Also, it's important to note that one of the main reasons for his epithet, Sword of the Morning, is his personality and way of doing things, one that inspires others to do better and be better. In addition, Iren is one who knows to gave praise where it is due, such as when he first met Raimo at a charity event when the latter was only about 16 years old, He praised the teenage boy for his academic feats and was vocal on his happiness that his daughter was competing with cadets such as him and Oden. Iren is a person that many respect, and, quite frankly, he is hard to dislike. History Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities 'Familiar Spirit Magic' (使い魔の精霊魔法, ''Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō):''' Equipment '''Morning Star (ぎょうせい, Gyousei): Trivia *After being given leave following his daughter's death, Iren contemplated leaving the life of a warrior altogether. However, his wife, Elise, convinced Iren otherwise telling him that is not what Jilliain would have wanted. *Iren only uses his sword if he deems his opponent worthy or the situation dire. Normally, he simply uses Palm and Air Magic in combat. Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Royal Guard Category:Knight